princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Glorious
Glorious (グロリアス, Guroriasu) is the 1st track to Seigaku Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= キミの言葉に　思いは巡る こんなトキメキは　何度目なのだろうと 10年先なんて　わからないけど いつも目の前を　ひたすらに追いかけた それでも若い僕らには　向かい風や　高すぎる壁も だけど　振り返ることなく　強く　強く　生きてゆきたい グロリアス 溢れくる涙を　こぼれ落とさぬように 見上げたら気がついた　降り注ぐこの幾千もの 光る星の中へ　もう一度走り出せる この声　枯れるまで　歌うよ　僕らの今 キミの背中を　ぼんやり見てた そこに刻まれた　いつでも帰れる場所 10年先なんて　わからないけど いつも目の前に　栄光の道はある この先多分僕らには　強い風も　時には雨に濡れ だけど　恐れることはなく　明日を　明日を　掴めるように グロリアス 溢れ出す涙を　こぼれ落とさぬように 走り続けたのかな　降り注ぐこの幾千もの 光る宇宙(そら)の下で　もう一度響くメロディー この声　枯れるまで　歌うよ　僕らは今 溢れくる涙を　こぼれ落とさぬように 見上げたら気がついた　降り注ぐこの幾千もの 光る星の中へ　もう一度走り出せる この声　届くかな　僕らの　輝ける　青い夢 グロリアス |-| Romaji= Kimi no kotoba ni omoi wa meguru konna tokimeki wa nan dome na no daro u to 10 nen saki nante wakara nai kedo itsumo me no mae o hitasura ni oikake ta soredemo wakai bokura ni wa mukaikaze ya taka sugiru kabe mo dakedo furikaeru koto naku tsuyoku tsuyoku iki te yuki tai guroriasu afurekuru namida o kobore otosa nu yō ni miage tara ki ga tsui ta furisosogu kono iku sen mono hikaru hoshi no naka e mōichido hashiridaseru kono koe kareru made utau yo bokura no ima kimi no senaka o bonyari mite ta soko ni kizamare ta itsu demo kaereru basho 10 nen saki nante wakara nai kedo itsumo me no mae ni eikō no michi wa aru kono saki tabun bokura ni wa tsuyoi kaze mo tokiniwa ame ni nure dakedo osoreru koto wa naku ashita o ashita o tsukameru yō ni guroriasu afuredasu namida o kobore otosa nu yō ni hashiritsuzuke ta no ka na furisosogu kono iku sen mono hikaru uchū (sora) no shita de mōichido hibiku merodī kono koe kareru made utau yo bokura wa ima afurekuru namida o kobore otosa nu yō ni miage tara ki ga tsui ta furisosogu kono iku sen mono hikaru hoshi no naka e mōichido hashiridaseru kono koe todoku ka na bokura no kagayakeru aoi yume guroriasu |-| English= I keep thinking about the words you said you were wondering how many times you've been this excited I don't know what will happen ten years from now I just always single-mindedly chased what was in front of me Still, we are young, and there are headwinds and walls that are too high blocking our way But we won't turn back, we want to go forward living our lives to the fullest Glorious I looked up so I wouldn't spill my overflowing tears then I noticed the several thousand pouring down Once again I start running into that shining star Now I'll sing about us until my voice grows hoarse I was blankly looking at your back engraved there is a place I can always return to I don't know what will happen ten years from now but a glory road is always in front of me In the future we will probably have a strong wind against us and sometimes we even get wet but there's nothing to fear, it's like we can get through to tomorrow Glorious I wonder if the several thousand continue to pour down so it wouldn't seem like I'm about to spill my overflowing tears Once again a melody echoes under this shining sky Now we'll sing until our voices grow hoarse I looked up so I wouldn't spill my overflowing tears then I noticed the several thousand pouring down Once again we start running into that shining star I wonder if our voices will reach our shining blue dream Glorious Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics